Destroyer Suit Arms
The Destroyer Suit Arms are part of the Destroyer Costume Set, a character Costume that was introduced to the Store of Creativerse with the second Pumpkiru's Community Candy Campaign that started on October 24th 2018 and ended on November 14th 2018. The three other parts of the set are: Destroyer Suit Head, Destroyer Suit Torso and Destroyer Suit Legs. The Destroyer Suit Arms consist of a large shoulder pad on the right shoulder and two shiny long sleeves for both arms. The colors of the sleeves are defined by your choice of color for the shirt trim, and the color of the shoulder pad adjusts to the color that you select(ed) for the shirt of your player character. The spikes on the shoulder pad and the pads/clasps along the outside of the left arm will also always be black, as well as the parallel connection lines on the arms. The right underarm will be always covered by the ArcTek Gauntlet, while a black glove covers the left hand when the Destroyer Suit Arms are selected as a Costume. Please note that the fingertips of the black left glove that belongs to the Destroyer Suit Arms will not take on the color that you select(ed) for the skin of your player character, but will be completely black from the wrist to all the 5 fingertips. Costumes are "skins" (in actual fact complete 3D models) that will replace the look of equipment and even the according body parts of your player character for as long as these skins are activated/selected by you in the "Costumes" section of your character model (to the right of the "Equipment" TAB that is selected by default) or on the main game screen before selecting a game world or adventure. This Costume selection will be kept on all game worlds until you will change it. How to obtain The Destroyer Costume Set can be bought in the Store for Coins and will include these Destroyer Suit Arms and the other 3 Destroyer Suit Costume parts. The 4 parts cannot be bought individually, but only as a set. As for the costs, please note that the prices in the Store can vary and are often reduced for a limited timespan. After buying this Set, this armguard Costume and the 3 other Destroyer costume parts will be available for your user account to be selected on all Creativerse game worlds and on the main screen before selecting any game world to play on. This also means that you cannot buy them another time (just like Recipe Packs that are account-bound as well). Costumes do not have to be crafted, which also means you can't make spare ones and you cannot give Costumes to other players. Different from item packs, buying Costumes will not automatically add any item bundle to your inventory. Instead the Costumes that you bought can then be found as a selection when clicking on their respective costume slots next to your player character's model to the right side of the inventory. In order to find the Destroyer Suit Arms, you'll have to click on the button "Costumes" first and then on the slot with the icon that resembles an arm. Please note that Playful is thinking about only offering season-themed Costumes like the Destroyer Costume Set during the according season (in this case during the seasonal Halloween event) in the Store and might deactivate these offers outside their season. So in the future you might only be able to buy the Halloween-themed Destroyer Costume Set for a few weeks around Halloween in October to November, but not at any other time throughout the year. However, once you have bought the Destroyer Costume Set that includes the Destroyer Suit Arms and the 3 other Costumes, all of these 4 Costume parts will always be available to you throughout the whole year to be activated on your player character whenever you wish. How to use Once you have bought or obtained the Destroyer Costume Set, all the 4 Costume skins that are part of this set can then be activated individually on your player character's 3D paper doll to the right side of your inventory by clicking on the word "Costume" above the character's head, or by clicking on the head icon on the main game screen before entering any game world or starting play any adventure. Then click on the slot with the arms icon to find a (list of) costume(s) that you own that you can wear as an alternative arm costume skin for your player character. Click on one of the Costumes that are listed that you want to wear, like the Destroyer Suit Arms. The icon for the bandaged sleeve of the Destroyer Costume will then be displayed in the arms costume slot and will also automatically be shown on your player character's portrait doll in 3D as well. You can now change the colors for your character's shirt on the left side so that the shoulder pad on the right shoulder will change its color, and you can select any color for your character's shirt trim in order to define the color of the sleeves of the Destroyer Suit Arms. Click on "done" in order to accept this selection, then your player character in the game world will take on this new look and will be shown wearing the selected Costume/s on the arms and shoulder. This selection can be turned off and on again any time you like. To deselect the chosen costume or to select another one, simply click on "Costumes" and then on the Arms costume slot once again to chose either another alternative Arms or none (by clicking on the red crossed-out circle). The Destroyer Suit Arms costume that you have chosen will replace the look of the arms of your player character and can even slightly influence their shape. Only the look and sometimes the according animated effects, but neither the stats (for example armor defense points) nor the durability of the actual equipment (in this case armguards) will be influenced when a Costume is worn/activated. Only if you change your actual equipment or a worn armguards armor breaks, these stats will change according to the armor part equipped (or unequipped) in its actual armor equipment slot, while your player character will still be shown wearing the chosen Costume, and will keep looking that way even if you unequip all armor parts from the actual equipment slots. How to change the colors of the Destroyer Suit Arms The large shoulder pad on the right shoulder that belongs to the Destroyer Suit Arms can be changed in color by selecting another color for the shirt, and the the colors of the sleeves can be defined by the selection of color for the shirt trim. Please note that the color that you will select for the skin of your player character will most often be visible on the fingertips of the black glove that your character usually wears on their left hand, but will not be selectable when wearing the Destroyer Suit Arms, since this costume skin comes with an all-black glove for the whole left hand and all its 5 fingers. Category:Costumes Category:Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign Category:Halloween Event Category:Store